All Hell Breaks Loose
All Hell Breaks Loose is the 22nd episode of the third season and the 66th overall episode of Charmed. Summary After saving a doctor from the attack of the Source's Personal Hitman, Shax, the sisters are exposed as witches to the entire world. Phoebe and Cole are in the Underworld and are forced to strike a deal with Tempus to travel back in time to before it was revealed that magic existed. They travel back successfully but the episode ends with Phoebe, Cole and Leo trapped in the Underworld and Prue and Piper lying unconscious on the floor from when Shax blasted them in his initial attack, neither of them moving, one or both of them possibly dead. Characters Characters in bold appear for the first time in the series. *Prue Halliwell *Piper Halliwell *Phoebe Halliwell *Leo Wyatt *Cole Turner *Darryl Morris *'The Source' *'Shax' *'Dr. Griffiths' *'Alice Hicks' Magical Notes 'Book of Shadows' :Although the page was not shown here, Phoebe does get a spell from it and the page was later seen in the DVD extras. Shax, The Source's Assassin :Demonic hitman called :out for only the top :assignments by :the Source. :Corporealizes out of :wind and air. Method :of attack is a ferocious :blast of wind that can :be lethal to its victim. :To vanquish Shax chant: :Is a demon of :Evil winds that blows :that which forms below :no longer :may you dwell :death takes you :with this spell. 'Spells' *Phoebe casts the "Shax Vanquishing Spell" but it just banishes him. *Phoebe rewords the "Magic to Magic" spell to send herself to Cole. It is believed that Piper (and maybe Prue) cast this spell on Phoebe. *Prue and Piper vanquish Shax with the "Shax Vanquishing Spell". Shax Vanquishing Spell :Evil wind that blows, :That which forms below, :No longer may you dwell, :Death takes you with this spell. 'Potions' *Phoebe uses a potion to reverse the spell Raynor cast on Cole. 'Powers' * [[Whirling|'Whirling']] : Type of teleportation used by Shax. * [[Orbing|'Orbing']] : Type of teleportation used by Leo. * [[Healing|'Healing']]' ': Used by Leo to heal Piper and Prue. * [[Aerokinesis|'Aerokinesis']] : Shax used aerokinetic blast to attack Prue and Piper and to kill Dr. Griffiths. * [[Molecular Combustion|'Molecular Combustion']]' ': Used by Piper to blow up Shax. * [[Flaming|'Flaming']] : Type of teleportation used by The Source. * [[Telekinesis|'Telekinesis']]' ': Used by Prue to deviate Shaz's aerokinetic blast, to fling Alice Hicks, to close the conservatory door, to fling the reporter and the cameraman, to fling innocents to make way for her car, to fling a SWAT member and to enhance her strength to push a SWAT member. * [[Chronokinesis|'Chronokinesis']]' ': Used by Tempus to reset time. * [[Premonition|'Premonition']] : Phoebe received a premonition of Dr. Griffiths' death (offscreen). Notes and Trivia * Prue dies for the third and final time in this episode. The first being in season one (The Power of Two) and the second in season two (Be Careful What You Witch For). She dies once in every season she was in. * Prue died the least amount of times, but she is the only sister to die permanently. * Continuing the Charmed season finale tradition, the manor's door is closed magically. This time, however, it is done by Shax as he leaves the manor. * This is the last episode with Shannen Doherty as Prue Halliwell. * This is the third and final episode directed by Shannen Doherty. * Piper's line: "We dodged another bullet" early in the episode is ironic as it's she who gets shot later. *Matt Malloy, who portrays Dr. Griffiths, also starred in an episode of House M.D. The episode was named Love Hurts, which is also a season 1 episode of Charmed. It also starred John Cho, who portrayed Mark Chao, in the season 1 episode Dead Man Dating. Elizabeth Sung, who portrayed Mark's mother in Dead Man Dating also plays his character's mother in House. * Piper dies for the fourth time in this episode. * This is the last episode to feature the original Charmed Ones. * In this episode, each of the sisters only uses one power. ** Prue uses her Telekinesis, but doesn't use her Astral Projection power. ** Piper uses her Molecular Combustion power, but doesn't use her immobilization power. ** Phoebe gets a Premonition (it is mentioned), but does not use her Levitation power. * This is the first episode where The Source of All Evil is seen on the show, and the only time Michael Bailey Smith appears as the Source. * Michael Bailey Smith appears as both Shax and the Source in this episode. * The CW's Supernatural also has a two-part episode titled All Hell Breaks Loose, which was also a season finale like this one. * When going through the list of interviewers interested in the girls, Piper reveals that watching Barbara Walters makes Prue cry. * It's shown in this episode, that Prue would risk losing her powers (by using them on mortals) to save Piper. * Although being mentioned, Tempus does not appear in this episode. * As of 2014, no one knows the exact reason why Shannen Doherty decided to leave'' Charmed.'' The most common explanations include conflicts with both Alyssa Milano and Brad Kern, though nothing was ever confirmed and, most likely, never will be. * Shannen Doherty posted in her Twitter feed that this was her favorite episode of Charmed. (Some thought that she was being a bit skeptic, because she was leaving. Hinting that she clearly wanted to leave.) '' * This episode is the highest ranked episode of ''Charmed on TV.com. It currently holds a 9.7 rating. * Tempus is finally vanquished in this episode, although by using his own power, which weakened him to the point of his own vanquish. * The wall, which Prue was blasted through to her death, is the same wall Prue threw her dad Victor into in the episode Thank You For Not Morphing. * During season 3, the Charmed Ones vanquished 22 demons, five trolls, three warlocks, one darklighter, one priestess, one banshee and one life essence. In addition, Cole vanquishes seven demons and one mortal, while three demons and two darklighters vanquish each other - a total of 47 evil beings. * This episode scored 5.3 million viewers. Glitches * The sisters are exposed as witches, yet the Cleaners, introduced in season 6, as beings protecting magic from exposure, not only did they not appear, but were not even so much as mentioned here, not by Leo nor by the Elders. Furthermore, the Cleaners themselves state in Season 6 they were assigned to the sisters when they first became witches. There is also no evidence of demonic measures to hide magic (since the demon Shax was also exposed), such as the demon Libris. * After watching Dr. Griffith talking on TV, Prue and Piper walk to the conservatory you can see a person (presumably female) from the window standing wearing a brown long-sleeve shirt and black slacks. * There is no blood on Prue's hands when she leaves the house with Piper after she'd been shot. Inside the house, Prue held Piper and looked at her hand full of blood. * When time resets, Prue says she felt a chill and the camera shoots to the stairs. If you look closely half a second before the camera moves to Piper, you can see a hand coming down the stairs. * After time resets and Shax blasts Prue through the wall, and is about to blast Piper, you can clearly tell that Piper would have been blasted through the archway in the hallway and not through the wall. Featured Music * After opening credits: Depeche Mode, "Dream On" Photo Gallery Behind the Scenes 3x2201.jpg Videos Charmed - 3x22 - Piper Dies Quotes :Piper: Ahh, what happened? :Leo: You guys almost died, that's what happened. :Piper: Yeah, well, what else is new. :Piper: Hello Leo, nice of you to orb in. Where've you been?! :Darryl: Whoa, Prue, Prue. Even if you can save your innocent, that still doesn't save yourselves. :Prue: Yeah, I—I know that, Darryl, but first things first, all right? Try and buy us as much time as possible with your captain as you can. (to Leo) And you, why don't you get back up there and whitelight a fire underneath your bosses' butts? :Dr. Griffiths: What are you? :Shax: The end. International Titles *'French:' Adieux (Good-byes) *'Czech:' Rozpoutalo se peklo (All Hell Broke Loose) *'Russian:' Ad vihodit iz pod controlia'' (All Hell Breaks Loose)'' *'Serbian:' Sav pakao na slobodi (All Hell Breaks Loose) *'Spanish (Latin America):' El infierno se revela (Hell Reveals Itself) *'Spanish (Spain):' El infierno se desata (Hell Breaks Loose) *'Italian:' Il Segreto Svelato (Secret Revealed) *'German:' Das Ende (The End) *'Hungarian:' A vég'' (The End)'' Category:Episodes Category:Season Finales Category:Season 3